


Seventeen

by imaginary_golux



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's this ritual, see...  Written for Porn Battle IX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventeen

Severus is fairly sure he’s in love with Lily – she’s the only woman he trusts, the only light in his dark life, the treasure of his lightless days (he is seventeen and allowed to talk like this) – but Narcissa is also beautiful, pale and elegant where Lily is fiery and wild, and so Severus has a bit of a quandary, because the two of them are standing there in front of him in nothing but their…underthings, demanding that he choose.

He wants to choose Lily, but that would be a betrayal of Slytherin House, and even in this place he dares not do _that_ …but if he chooses Narcissa, it will be a betrayal of his love for Lily, and that would surely kill him, or at least destroy his heart within his living breast! (He is, after all, only seventeen.) So it is because of his overwhelming confusion, and not out of greed or even really lust, that he blurts, “Can’t I have you both?”

Lily looks at Narcissa and grins, and Narcissa raises an elegant eyebrow (Severus, envious, decides that he will learn to do that) and says, “Well, that isn’t _strictly_ one of the approved choices for this ritual…but I suppose it’s acceptable nonetheless.” Then they are moving, in startling unison, and very shortly Severus finds himself stripped down to his ratty grey undershorts. He stands there feeling very alone and very naked as they survey him, and then Lily smiles and leans in and kisses him, and everything is going to be all right after all.

Lily tastes like summer mornings, and sunshine, and innocent childhood (Severus is only seventeen), and Severus kisses her as fiercely and possessively as he dares, because she is his Lily and he loves her. But after far too short a time she pulls away and Narcissa leans in to take her place. Narcissa tastes like…ice, he decides, and the sort of sweet sugars that a poison holds, but it is a good taste nonetheless, and he kisses her almost as passionately as he did Lily. When she releases him, she and Lily look at each other for a long, long moment, and then lean in and press their mouths together. Severus watches, astonished, thinking of fire and ice, Slytherin and Gryffindor, lions and serpents, and then thinking of nothing at all but how astonishingly _hot_ it is to watch two beautiful women kiss, open-mouthed and wrapped around each other.

Finally they pull apart, and, once again in unison, strip each other of the flimsy scraps of lace and silk that had been covering them, however inadequately, before. Severus has just enough time to think, _Merlin, so that’s what breasts look like_ , before they have turned and are pulling his undershorts down and leading him to the wide bed. He lies down with one on each side of him, and marvels at how good it feels to be sandwiched between warm bodies; and then they are kissing, a messy, nose-bumping three-way kiss, which ends when Lily begins to nibble her way down his body and Narcissa sits back, spreads her legs, and slides one finger gently and smoothly into herself. Severus cannot decide where to look: Lily, humming happily as she tastes his nipples and licks his chest, moving inexorably towards where his cock is leaking on his stomach; or Narcissa, making little whimpering noises as she caresses herself with agile fingers.

Severus cries out when Lily reaches his cock and does not stop, merely licks her way down it in the same matter-of-fact way she has done everything else this evening, and then moves on to nuzzle gently at his balls and nibble at his thighs. Narcissa, watching, laughs, and leans over to murmur in his ear, “Don’t worry, we’ll come back to that.” Severus decides that his best course of action at this point is just to lie there and do whatever they want, since the reward in the offing is more sex than he has ever imagined he will have in his bleak and lonesome life (life is never so hard as when you’re seventeen).

He loses track of time, of which woman is where, even once of who he is and why this is so very unlikely a situation, but he comes back to himself with a moan when Lily, having apparently claimed first go, straddles his hips and sinks down onto his cock with a long, low, satisfied sigh. He flails a bit, and lifts his hips in a futile effort to get even deeper into her, and Narcissa laughs and moves to kneel over his head, facing Lily, and says, “Put that clever tongue to good use, there’s a lad,” and the next few moments are a crash course in cunnilingus – not a talent he ever imagined he’d have the opportunity to acquire – and it’s a difficult angle and hard to concentrate when Lily is moving just so and oh Merlin so wet and warm and tight, but when he gets it right, cool, proper Narcissa moans aloud and rocks back on his mouth and then leans forward and he thinks she is kissing Lily and then it is all heat and wet and unbearable pleasure, and colored stars behind his eyelids when he comes.

He wakes with Lily to his right and Narcissa to his left, both snuggled up against him a little like kittens, and thinks that even if they both decide to hate him when this ritual is over, this is the best thing that has ever or will ever happen to him, and they are both the most wonderful women ever, and also he is very, very sated. Poetry takes a poor second place to sex when one is seventeen.


End file.
